


AKAASHI-SENSEI!

by Kurobane_Miraii06



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, Mentioned Konoha Akinori, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Teacher Akaashi Keiji, Teacher Konoha Akinori, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Teacher Washio Tatsuki, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobane_Miraii06/pseuds/Kurobane_Miraii06
Summary: "Hello, I'm Akaashi Keiji, your new teacher starting from today," he paused for a while and scanned his students one by one with a loving look and he kneeled to the same height as his student, "I hope we will play and learn together in a good environment." Akaashi-sensei ended his words while patting the nearest student's head which is happened to be Koutarou. Koutarou blushed slightly after getting a head pat from Akaashi-sensei.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru & Sawamura Daichi & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 10





	AKAASHI-SENSEI!

It's a sunny Monday morning, another chaotic morning in Bokuto's household. The cause of the chaos was a 4 years old Koutarou that throwing tantrum since the moment he opened his eyes. Mrs. Bokuto tried to pacify her youngest son but Koutarou still crying to outburst all his anger and frustration. Koutarou kept yelling and crying his heart out while stomping his feet and throwing everything around him towards his parent.

"I don't want to go to school! I don't want to go there!" Koutarou kept repeating the same sentences again and again while crying.

"Koutarou honey, please tell me why you don't want to go to your school? You're usually the one that always being impatient to go to the school?" Mrs. Bokuto asked her son with her gentle voice. Koutarou tried to control his sobs and looked towards his mother with his teary eyes.

"Sugawara-sensei had moved away to Miyagi. I'm afraid that the new teacher will be as fierce as the previous teacher beforeSugawara-sensei, Konoha-sensei." Koutarou confessed to his mother the reason he throwing tantrum this morning. Mrs. Bokuto chuckled slightly, her son somehow can throwing tantrum for a weird yet illogical reason, but she loved her son whole-heartedly even he always being unreasonable.

"Koutarou honey, listen to me, it's going to be okay. I promised you that the new teacher will be an angel. Let's go to your school, okay?" Mrs. Bokuto whipped her son's tears and patted his head lovingly. Koutarou looked into his mother's eyes with his determination look. Mrs. Bokuto smiled warmly.

"Don't you missed your friends? I'm sure Tooru-kun, Daichi-kun, Tetsurou-kun and Wakatoshi-kun can't wait to play with you too," she tried to drag his son interest to attend to his school by mentioning all of his son's closed friends.

Koutarou's eyes brightened and his laugh echoed in his room. "I WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL NOW! I WANT TO PLAY WITH MY FRIEND!" He yelled cheerfully while running to his bathroom to get ready to go to his nursery. Mrs. Bokuto amused on how fast her son's mood changing.

****

  
"HEY! HEY! HEY! I'M HERE!" Koutarou skipped happily into his classroom in the kindergarten while bursting out his usual greeting. A boy with rooster-like black hair looked towards him while a brown haired pretty boy keep admiring his own face, ignoring the other two boys who tried to talk with him.

"HEY! KOUTAROU, HEY!"

Koutarou spent his time playing with his friends and sometimes he will joined Tetsurou teasing Tooru until he cried in frustration.

Everything just like a normal day for little Koutarou until the moment Washio-sensei, the principal of Fukurodani Kindergarten walked into his classroom. Koutarou's concern about his new teacher rose up once again. He kept praying in his heart, hoping that his new teacher will be an angel like how his mother promised him.

"Today I would like to introduce your new teacher, Akaashi-sensei. He will replace Sugawara-sensei starting from today." Washio-sensei made the announcement caused Koutarou to start imagined how this Akaashi-sensei will look like, is this sensei a woman or a man? Is this Akaashi-sensei will be as fierce as Konoha-sensei or as nice as Sugawara-sensei?

Mentioned Konoha-sensei, Koutarou started to shiver in fear, Konoha-sensei was a nice guy but he was too strict and Koutarou hated it.

Out of the blue, a man around 23 years old stepped in the classroom after Washio-sensei done with his announcement. That young man had messy black hair and gunmetal blue eyes with thin pupils and slightly thick eyebrows, in other words, that young man totally had a beauty face. A small smile carved on his lips made Koutarou's eyes brightened.

"Hello, I'm Akaashi Keiji, your new teacher starting from today," he paused for a while and scanned his students one by one with a loving look and he kneeled to the same height as his student, "I hope we will play and learn together in a good environment." Akaashi-sensei ended his words while patting the nearest student's head which is happened to be Koutarou. Koutarou blushed slightly after getting a head pat from Akaashi-sensei.

His mother was right! His new teacher totally an angel! A big grin carved in Koutarou's face. He can't control his happiness and out of sudden hugging Akaashi-sensei, made that new sensei slightly caught off guard.

"I LIKE YOU, AKAASHI-SENSEI!" Koutarou yelled out made everyone being clueless due to his spontaneous. Akaashi-sensei smiled and hugged little Koutarou fondly.

"Well, I love all of my student too." Akaashi-sensei said while softly patting Koutarou's head.


End file.
